Street Fighter EX3
| genre = Fighting | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | platforms = PlayStation 2 }} is a 2D head-to-head fighting game with 3D graphics, developed by Arika and published by Capcom. It is the third and final console installment in the ''Street Fighter EX series. The game was first released on March 4, 2000 in Japan and on October 26, 2000 in North America as a launch title for the PlayStation 2, making it the first game in the Street Fighter series to be released on the PlayStation 2. It was subsequently released in Europe on March 2, 2001.Street Fighter EX3 Info - Street Fighter EX3 Information - Street Fighter EX3 Release Date Gameplay Mechanics Street Fighter EX3 features a similar gameplay system to its predecessor Street Fighter EX2 Plus with characters being able to pull off similar moves like Super Combos and Meteor Combos. However, a difference here is that the "Guard Break" system from the previous installments has been removed and replaced with a similar system called the "Surprise Blow" ("Hard Attack" in Japan), which does not use up energy stored in "super bars," although the attack can be blocked (only when standing). Other additions are the "Critical Parade" (calling out a tag-partner to simultaneously battle your opponent for a limited time) and "Momentary Combo" (following a special attack with another). Some characters received new moves, such as Skullomania having a vertical projectile. The core gameplay is essentially the same as previous installments. However, Street Fighter EX3 features Tag Battles, similar to Tekken Tag Tournament, allowing players to switch between characters and offering greater combination possibilities. Modes In Original Mode, the player can recruit a team of up to four characters that were the last to be defeated by the end of the level, and can choose the next opponent(s), as is possible in Street Fighter III. The bonus stage is a simplified version of the beat 'em up genre. In this mode, there are also missions, which the player can complete in order to gain Platinum, Gold, Silver, and Bronze trophies, which in turn unlock various features. In Arena Mode, Dramatic Battles are possible, with 2-VS-2, 1-VS-3 (similarly to Battle 1 in Original Mode), or even 2-VS-1 (similarly to Battle 3 in Original Mode, if with a partner) with flexibility via a multitap over each character being controlled by human or computer. Original mode uses new music based on the background stage, while the VS and Team Battle modes reuse themes from earlier games, which are based on the chosen characters. In Character Edit Mode, the player can complete a series of challenges with the new character, Ace, and earn experience points, which can then be used to obtain new Special Moves and Super Combos for Ace, which can then be applied to him to create a custom move list. A configuration example would be the Shoryuken, Sonic Boom, and Spinning Piledriver, as used by Seth in Street Fighter IV. Ace is also playable in the other available game modes. Characters Multiple costumes are available for each character, depending on the button used on the character in the Character Select screen. Default characters *Ace *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Guile *Zangief *Dhalsim *Blanka *Vega (Balrog in Japan) *Sakura *Doctrine Dark *Hokuto / Bloody Hokuto (Chi no Fūin Tokareta Hokuto in Japan) *Cracker Jack *Skullomania *Sharon *Nanase Unlockable characters *M. Bison (Vega in Japan) *Sagat *Garuda *Shadow Geist *Kairi *Vulcano Rosso *Area *Pullum Purna *Darun Mister Hidden characters *Evil Ryu (Satsui no Hadō ni Mezameta Ryū in Japan) *Bison II (Vega II in Japan) CPU-controlled *Shin-Bison (True Vega in Japan, only playable through the use of a cheat device) Easter Egg A portrait of Mr. T can be seen in the background of Bison's stage. Reception | rev2 = Playstation 2 Max | rev2Score = 80%Magazine review, 09/27/04 | rev3 = TotalPlaystation | rev3Score = 80%Magazine review, 10/19/05 }} Street Fighter EX3 received generally positive reviews from gaming critics. Gamecritics gave the game 7.5/10, stating that it had "a group of pleasantly complex battlers that are very distinct in both visual and play design. Adding variety and flavor to the mix, the variances in philosophy and conceptualization are extremely refreshing", adding that the "interestingly offbeat touches are far superior to the dull and ugly side of the spectrum found in Street Fighter III" cnet gave the game 7.4/10, acknowledging that the game was a launch title by stating "The tag-team fighting adds a nice new element that the previous game totally lacked. EX3 may feel a bit rushed in some spots, but overall it's a fun and great-looking fighting game that won't disappoint". In Japan, Famitsu magazine scored the game a 32 out of 40.プレイステーション2 - ストリートファイターEX3. Weekly Famitsu. No.915 Pt.2. Pg.56. 30 June 2006. In its week of release, the game made the top 10 in the Japanese sales charts, with 207,000 copies. Spong said it was "a game of skill, practice and timing", and that it had nice features and fantastic special effects. They summarised it as "one game that deserves taking a look at whether you are a fan of the series or not". GameSpot praised the sound, saying the game was "packed with great effects, such as deep, bassy whooshing noises that accompany super-combo fireballs and the like. All of the hits and misses sound terrific, and the character voices are nice and crystal clear". Negative criticism has come from ScrewAttack which ranked Street Fighter EX3 number 4 (along with Street Fighter: The Movie home video game) on ScrewAttack's "Top 10 Worst Fighting Games". Notes Category:2000 video games Category:3D fighting games Category:Tag team videogames Category:Arika games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Video game spin-offs Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Basil Poledouris Category:Video games with 2.5D graphics Category:Video games scored by Zoë Poledouris Category:Video games scored by Don Davis (composer) Category:Video games scored by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Video games scored by Shirley Walker